The development of a training program in medical equipment repair for Egyptian engineers. The goal is a completely self-sufficient training center in Egypt for recruitment and training of scientific equipment repair personnel. This project is specifically concerned with the development of courses in basic instrumentation and electronics for scientific equipment.